CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt-/Walkthrough
CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt-''', unlike the future games, doesn't have chapters and has many endings, depending on who survives. This is a spoiler-free walkthrough of the game. Do note with this walkthrough: * The walkthrough mainly focuses on getting Ending Rank: A, but will note you which options will determine getting other endings. * The walkthrough shows the locations of the 10 letters. They aren't necessary to complete the game, but they greatly help solving a puzzle. * Save frequently, you can save at any time! * By pressing "Space" you are able to run, make sure to use it! Walkthrough The game will ask you to watch the opening, the choice won't change anything in the game. |} You play as five different characters: Satoshi Mochida, Naomi Nakashima, Yuka Mochida, Ayumi Shinozaki and Yoshiki Kishinuma, divided into two groups: Satoshi is with Naomi and Yuka, while Yoshiki is with Ayumi. The walkthough will refer to those groups as "Satoshi's party" and "Yoshiki's party". * Go towards the staircase, you'll be stopped by an event. Go interact with the object that appeared, watch the cutscene. You'll get access to the room above you, which is the Science Lab. Going inside is necessary if you aren't going for the best ending. * If you decided not to go into the Science Lab, go up the staircase. '''North Wing - 2F * Interact with the oddly colored tile, you'll receive an item. * You can enter the classroom above you and watch a cutscene, but it's optional. * Go to the right and examine both cabinets. You'll receive letters #1 and #2. * Go back down the stairs. Inner Wing - 1F * Go down into the hallway below. * You'll see a hole in the hallway, use the item you just received to make yourself a path. * Go down the hallway. South Wing - 1F * Go down and to the right to enter the next map. * Enter the door on the top. Classroom 1-1 * Interact with the cabinet closer to the entrance, you'll receive letter #3. * Go towards the two oddly colored tiles, you'll receive an item (Do note that going back into the hallway will remove the item from your inventory and place it back to its original spot) * Go up the hole on the top of the room. Classroom 1-2 * Go interact with the hole that blocks your way to the cabinet on the top left of the classroom. The item you received will be used and you'll be able to access the cabinet. * Interact with the cabinet, you'll receive letter #4. * Leave the classroom through the top exit, you'll see something new appear in the classroom. South Wing - 1F * Go back to the classroom using the door on the left. Classroom 1-2 * Go towards the blackboard, an event should occur. * Leave the classroom through the top exit. South Wing - 1F * Interact with a moving object. Given an option, choose the first option (This will teleport you to the Unknown Classroom for a shortcut.) Unknown Classroom * Leave the classroom. Inner Wing - 1F * Go up to the big hallway, then turn left and go up the stairs to the second floor. North Wing - 2F * Try entering the classroom that was mentioned earlier. * A scene should occur. You'll be sent to the opening classroom. Classroom 2-9 * Leave the classroom. Hallway * Interact with the pentagram in the hallway. |} * Leave the classroom. Inner Wing - 2F * Go use the staircase on the east side. Inner Wing - 1F * Using the new item you collected you are able to cross the green tiles, use that to enter the hall you were not able to access without getting hurt. Enter the door on the other side of the green tiles. Infirmary * Examine the desk inside the door, you'll obtain the item. You can use the beds to restore your health. * Leave the infirmary. Inner Wing - 1F Note: If you got Yoshiki's party trapped inside the room earlier, read the steps below. If you did not, simply go up using the south staircase back to the Inner Wing - 2F. * Go to the left, you'll see a red flame in the next map. * Approach it and interact with it. Yoshiki's party is now freed! Go to the nearest pentagram and change to their party to continue with their part. Inner Wing - 2F * Go down the hallway back where the pentagram is. * Go to the left, you'll see a long hallway with a lot of green tiles. Cross it. * Follow your way down the hallway until you see an interception, go to the left, where the two doors are, enter the right one. Girls' Lavatory * Exit the room. Inner Wing - 2F * Make your way back, a cutscene should occur. * Given a choice, choose the second option. (Choosing the first one will lock you in the Ending Rank: C.) Girls' Lavatory * After you regain control, go check out the stall the girl went into. (It's the third to the left.) Interact with it twice. Watch another cutscene happen. * Next is a non-text choice! ** If you want to be on the route to Ending Rank: A, interact with the odd stall. Given an option, choose either option. Given another option, either option is okay. ** If you are going on the route to endings B-3, D-1 or D-2, simply leave the lavatories. * Go right of the interception, you'll find one of your missing followers there. Watch the cutscene. * After the cutscene, make your way back to the Inner (North) Wing - 2F, you'll find an item along the way. Inner (North) Wing - 2F * Interact with the pentagram on this floor. |} * Now you'll be inside the incinerator, proceed forward. |} |} Category:Walkthrough